


Grimm World Paradise

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Mating Press, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: The idea of having sex with grimm, and getting bred by them would be a crazy and ludicrous, but In a world where the male populace has disappeared and all that's left is the female humans and faunas along with the many male species of grimm there was a compromise made. Now hunter and huntress schools once made for hunting grimm were remade to now show the future women how to breed and properly tend to 'humanities most dangerous threat' to repopulate. At least it wasn't a bad experience for said women~Commissioned by Coolnutdream





	1. Glynda's Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> They were left with no choice but to use grimm to repopulate. They found it actually less dangerous and pleasurable and soon had schools made for women coming of age to learn how to breed with one. Beacon being the very place where headmistress Glynda Goodwitch teaches her class how with her large friend an Alpha Beowolf.

At Beacon the headmistress of the large breeding training center, she stood before many other girls and women who enrolled at the academy to learn how to properly breed with the only males on the planet. The grimm, she looked at them before speaking. “Welcome to Grimm breeding studies, I am Glynda Goodwitch, headmistress and your teacher for this class, now any questions before I explain what will happen today?” She asked while pushing up her glasses. She saw a young woman with red tipped hair raise her hand. “Yes. Miss rose?” She asked as the silver eyed girl lowered her hand.  


“So, what happens if we happen to have some experience with this sort of thing?” The young girl asked as Glynda smiled at the question. Someone so young already knowing the basics.  


“Well then this class will be fore demonstration so you and everyone else can learn how to properly get bred by a grimm. My partner here has been with me for two years and he’s very adept at this sort of thing.” Glynda said as Ruby nodded and sat down. Her own mother being married to a grimm for 17 years. “Now. Any other questions?” Glynda asked and no one answered with the raise of there hand. “Good, now please come out Alpha~” She said as a few growls were heard, and the footsteps were audible by the others. Some girls gasped and others looked in awe as they saw the large Alpha beowolf standing at eight foot five, the grimm had more sleek fur than bone armor as he got behind Glynda. “This is my mate Alpha, a fully grown alpha beowolf whom I met two years ago in a ‘hunting’ mission.” In reality the mission wasn’t for eradicating grimm or killing them, but for collecting the strongest and most fit grimm they could get for future breeders. Due to the disappearance of men a long time ago the remaining women resorted to breeding with grimm in order to retain the population, and it worked just the same.

“Now many of you must be thinking, why are we starting with a beowolf? Isn’t that the most basic grimm?” She asked before smirking. “Well you should know that there’s a very significant difference between an alpha and a minor.” She went over to her mate and then moved her hand down and grabbed something hard and thick. Moving it up for the women to see and blush at, Alpha’s 15 inch cock, throbbing as her hand barley wrapped around his 4 inch girth. Her other hand ran down to his knot, which was at an impressive size of seven inches in girth. “As you can see its double the size of a normal minor.” She said as she got on her knees and pulled her white blouse and cape off. Soon her large melon chests were out, and she kissed the tip of Alpha’s cock. Mewling she licked and swirled her tongue around the tip before she started to suck on it while she managed to wrap her breasts around the member, just above the knot. “To please one of these beasts, you must be well endowed in either your chest area or lower ass.” She said having both traits while giving Alpha’s throbbing cock a simple boobjob. She soon took it deep into her mouth before she got a few inches into her throat. Bobbing her head up and down she focused on looking into his red eyes full of lust just like her emerald ones. Her entrance getting slick and wet underneath her panties as she let the class watch her deepthroat the grimms cock. 

Most of the women and teens watching were already holding their panties out and rubbing their wet slits as Glynda pleased such a large grimm. Her breasts squished against his member while she worshipped the tip alone with her tongue and mouth. Once she pulled off with a wet popping noise she sighed. “You all must know that these are sensitive to touch, And even the nicest poke.” She then poked the knot and suddenly his cock throbbed as if flexing like the wonderful muscle it is. “Can entice any grimm, big ones especially.” Once she felt the member throb against her breasts as she pulled away before letting her skirt and panties down, her stockings stayed as well as her lingerie before she let it fall and smirked before she got on all fours. “Now come here Alpha~ Show them how to breed properly~” She said as the grimm panted and went to her before rubbing the red hot cock against her slit before slowly pushing it into Glynda’s pussy making her moan loudly as he began to rut into her harder. His knot smacking against her clit as she tried speaking but only moans of pleasure were coming out of her mouth. It seemed that it was Alpha who was teaching this next lesson. Grabbing her hips as he slammed his cock into the blonde’s tight snatch, making her body buck forward as she could feel him trying to push It in. It was no use though as her pussy was so tight, having enough the alpha beowolf put his claws under her thighs and lifted her up. “Ooohaaaaha~!” Letting out a loud moan Glynda’s legs bounced in the air as Alpha continued to fuck her ever so tight pussy. Using her weight to finally get his knot in with a loud “POP!” That the women heard, and some came on their fingers at the display. 

Glynda’s tongue stuck out as she was fucked in the air. Once his knot entered and stretched out her pussy she came and squirted everywhere and Alpha soon followed. He came inside letting the class see Their teacher's abdomen swell up a bit as the grimm's knot kept anything from leaving her creampied pussy, thoroughly breeding Beacon's headmistress as she had been reduced to a mewling mess. Kissing Alpha’s cheek, she smiled to the class. “And with that… Hah… class dismissed~” She said as she wanted more alone time with her grimm.


	2. Rose pair's Lesson in tending to grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer wants to teach her class how to properly tend to a Grimm, but needs a volunteer. Though there were many eager faces she picked her daughter Ruby to help tend to a Griffon they knew while she tends to a rather close Beringal.

Summer walked in front of the class, smiling as she looked at the many girls before her, one of which being her daughter. “Now class, I am here to show you all how to properly service a few Grimm. Now I will need a volunteer to help me, anyone?” She said with a kind smile and no one rose their hands, too nervous to help in front of the others. That is until Ruby raised her hand and smiled as her mother let her up. Once she did Summer beamed proudly as she stood next to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you very much Ruby for volunteering. Now the Grimm me and my da- Ahem Ruby will be servicing are a Beringal and a Griffon.” Summer exclaimed and soon enough the two Grimm walked from behind the curtain and Summer went towards the Beringal smirking. The Beringal she’d be servicing had a more yellow tint to its bone plating, a ring on one of its fingers and blue eyes. A rare Grimm that Summer had all to herself. The other Grimm went near Ruby who was already stripping herself exited and blushing. Once the mother and daughter pair were naked with Summer’s beautifully aged body, her breasts were large with darkened nipples erect and aroused. Her hips were filled out nicely with her thighs giving her a more sexy motherly body, which was something the Beringal would enjoy as his long 13 inch black and red tinted cock came out, coming at a girth of 5 inches as Summer’s pussy began to quiver at the sight of the beasts member. Ruby due to being younger didn’t have a full and hourglass body like her mother yet, but her slender legs and soft looking thighs and ass made up for it. Coupled with her small but perky breasts and hard pin nipples the creamy skinned rose looked up at the Griffon before smiling with a light blush tinted on her cheeks. “Now Ruby, why don’t you show the class what to do if the Grimm your servicing has two long and hard cocks~?”

Ruby nodded and then gave a quick kiss to the Griffons beak before going down, crawling between his front two legs she saw her prize and went up to kiss both of the avian Grimm’s cocks. The class seeing from a side view as the Griffon cooed and his members began to grow as its length tipping at 9 inches each with thick tips. Ruby began to lick the tip of the higher cock while stroking the lower one, both throbbing from the pleasure they received. The griffon lowered his head down to see Ruby’s rear end, opening his beak, the Grimm’s tongue stuck out and pushed against the rose’s slit, making her shiver as she felt the warm slimy appendage rub against her slit. The tip touching her pink vulva as she took the higher cock into her mouth to suck on while her hands were busy stroking the other vigorously. 

As her daughter was pleasing and getting pleased by the Griffon, Summer went over and moved her leg over the desk and spreading her pussy for the Beringal. “Come on honey~ Why don’t you give the girls a nice demonstration~” She whispered to the Grimm as he nodded. Soon he held onto her ass and then pushed his long thick member into her tight slick cunt. Moaning loudly Summer began to rock her hips back against his as he fucked her over the desk. Her tits bounced with each hard thrust as the Grimm licked at her neck making her shiver in delight. “N-Now classs... nngh You must make sure to show your Grimm whose boss at times. Yes, you can let them take control but ah~ You have to be on... Top~!” Summer moaned loudly as the Beringal’s cock hit her g spot and the thick head grinded against the area as she cooed and then moved her hand to his strong bone plated chest. As if understanding her he laid down on his back as his large strong hands held onto her sides as she rode his cock reverse cowgirl style, moaning as she looked back and was watched as her breasts bounced with each movement. The class watched their teacher act like a total slut for the Grimm as his cock went deep into her dripping wet snatch. Her walls wrapping around the charcoal black cock, squeezing it with vigor while Summer had an abandoned face of absolute lust. 

Though she received plenty of attention, most of the class looked to her daughter Ruby who gagged lightly on her partners cock, her hands covered in pre cum from the lower cock as she continued to stoke it. Her mouth was filled by the upper member as she enjoyed the taste of the pre and soon felt both members throb as the tongue pushing in and out of her pussy moved faster. Making the teen moan before the Griffon she pleased came. Her mouth was filled with his hot thick cum. Her breasts, hands and chin got covered by cum as Ruby gulped down what she could from the Grimm while cumming on his tongue herself she mewled as he finished and she pulled off smacking her lips a bit before licking one of her hands clean and running it through the Grimm’s soft feathered chest. Ruby then moved up and demonstrated how it looked to take not one but two Grimm cocks at the same time as the Griffon plunged its now erect members into Ruby’s slick cunt and her ever so tight anus. “AHHAAH~ SKYLER~!” She moaned out the Grimm’s name as her wet entrance was now getting stretched out by the lower cock along with her smaller hole tightening on the member above. Thrusting savagely into her and causing her belly to bulge the griffon cawed out at the tight feeling around both its members as both Rose’s were fucked by their respective Grimm.

The students present were enjoying and learning from what they were seeing, some girls even fingering themselves and soon enough the Beringal fucking Summer roared out and came, shooting his hot large load into her womb. The teacher let out a wail of pleasure as she was bred and panted as she rubbed her abdomen. “N-Now…. Ah... Class…. That’s how you... Tend to... and satisfy a Grimm properly.” She said breathing deeply while looking over to Ruby who was still getting railed by the Griffon but soon enough, he cawed out loudly and filled the younger Rose’s holes with fresh cum. Her body going limp as she received a double creampie of pleasure and slumped against the floor mewling as she was bred by the Griffons cocks. “And that class, is how you can tend to Grimm with more than one cock… For more questions you can come to me, and please thank my daughter for volunteering in the demonstrations.” Summer said as she leaned back panting before she kissed the Beringal, brandishing her own golden ring around her finger, like the one he wore. “Good job, Sweetie~” She said to Ruby who moaned and nodded feeling Skyler’s members begin to reharden inside of her once more. Summer noticed and smirked as the cock between her thighs got hard as well. ‘I guess further demonstration wouldn’t hurt~’


	3. SDC new products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow is unveiling two new products from the SDC Made for grimm, and with the help of her own grimm and her daughter Weiss its a showstopper!

On a stage Willow Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee dust company walked out and smiled at the audience of either students or teachers of beacon. “Hello and may I say what an honor it is to finally show off the new products of the Schnee Dust Company. These were made with making reproduction between women and Grimm much, safer and pleasurable in mind.” She explained while she motioned over someone. Weiss came out blushing as she wore nothing but a sexy lingerie with white see through stockings. Willow smiled and saw as a large Ursa Major walked over as well, her personal Grimm that she has had with her since she was a teenager. Please welcome my daughter Weiss, who has graciously volunteered to test these products for you.” She said while Weiss stayed quiet but waved, Willow looked at the Ursa and went over to give him a kiss on the head. “This is Theador, my personal Grimm, who will be testing these products along with my daughter.” She explained as she went over and picked up a briefcase and looked to Weiss. “Sweetie can you get him exited for the condom?” The older Schnee asked as Weiss nodded.

“Y-Yes mother.” She said going over to the Ursa Major before getting down to stroke the Grimm’s thick cock. It was girthy and long, slowly stroking she could barely get one hand around his member while biting her lip. ‘Can that condom even fit?’ She thought as she nuzzled against the girthy tip and kissed it, as the Ursa’s dick began to grow fully erect. It throbbed against her soft hands and Weiss stared at it a bit, wanting to take it into her mouth. She didn’t even realize she was leaning towards the Grimm’s cock before she heard her mother cough. “Oh right, sorry mother.” She said while standing up, the young Schnee’s cheeks were flushed as Willow smiled. 

“Its quite alright dear, I understand.” She opened the briefcase and took out a vial of dust, along with a large green condom. “Now this dust vial, is made with purified dust crystals, grounded up into powder, now if you want your partner or, mate to use it you can give it to them in three ways.” Willow got out a small jug of water and put a little bit of the dust in and mixed it. “You can have them drink it, sprinkle it around their face or nose, or what many scientists find very pleasurable, sprinkle some on your breasts or crotch area for them to lick. It won’t harm the Grimm at all.” She said while going over to Theador and letting him drink from the jug. Once he did his cock suddenly began throbbing hard and he groaned while panting heavily. “The dusts effects include enhanced stamina, and durability.” She explained while the Grimm panted and licked at Willow’s shoulder making her giggle as she gently pushed his snout away. “Not me dear, now this condom comes in a variety of colors. Its durable and very flexible. Enough to even cover a Goliath’s cock.” She finished as some of the students spoke and were interested. “Of course, there are some women who want to experience the pleasures of sex with Grimm, without having to get impregnated. This will be a good way to please both them and their mate.” She explained as she covered Theador’s cock with the condom, it strained against his girth as the Grimm groaned at the tightness before she got it all on. “Now my daughter will be giving a demonstration, please pay close attention to them~” Willow said as she watched her daughter get to work.

Weiss went over and began to stroke his condom covered cock, still feeling the warmth and blushed before she started to lick and suck the Grimm’s cock. Not wanting to waste time, the Ursa quickly puts a paw behind her head and then shoves half of his cock down the Schnee’s throat, bulging it and making her gag on it hard as he fucked her face. Her eyes rolled up as he thrusted deep into her throat more, she watched as the people with her looked at her, choking on the Ursa’s massive cock. Once he pulled off, she let out a gasp and moaned as she was soon pushed on all fours before the Grimm mounted the Schnee in front of everyone. Her wet pussy rubbed by the equally lubricated cock as Theador groaned and pushed it in, moving his hips as Weiss moaned out loudly at the feeling of being penetrated. She gasped and sputtered when he began to rut into her, his hot condom covered member hitting every soft spot she wanted. “As you can see the condom is holding well, even when he’s fucking my Weiss’s small pussy.” Then suddenly the large Ursa major let out grunts and growls as he thrusted deep into Weiss’s cunt, pounding and stretching her apart as she fell forward and laid her head on the ground. The Schnee girl moaning and sputtering as she felt the Grimm’s massive thick cock create a bulge on her abdomen. The feeling was incredible to her, despite the rubber that prevented real contact between their flesh. Weiss was just as pleased as she felt the tip of his cock push through her cervix and start to ram against her womb entrance. Her lewd moans were heard throughout the large room to everyone. With the view of the Grimm’s cock disappearing into the Schnee’s folds, giving the audience a hot scene to behold as the heiress to the SDC Company was roughly fucked by the Grimm.

Soon enough Willow could notice Theador’s pants getting heavier and his thrust slowing down but with more power to them. “Ah! Now please watch as the condom keeps any of Theador’s cum from escaping.” Willow exclaimed as she watched her daughter’s legs twitch against the ground and her tongue stuck out of her mouth right as her eyes rolled up into her head. Weiss let out a loud melodic wail as she felt her insides slowly getting stretched out by the condom as it was starting to fill to the brim with thick warm cum. She could feel the warmth and thickness through the strong plastic against her walls, straining to keep it all in as the Grimm on top of her drooled at the feeling. Weiss’s belly started to swell a bit and that’s when Willow came over and started to tap at the Ursa’s nose, making him back up slowly. Once he did the condom was slowly being pulled out of Weiss’s pussy, making the younger Schnee squeal out as the cum filled condom slipped out of her drenched folds. Her pussy was slightly gaped, and her pussy juices ran down her inner thighs as she came on the condom when it was being pulled out. Willow marveled at the size of the bad of cum and grabbed the plastic to slide it off of Theador’s massive cock. Once she did, she tied the condom and looked back at the audience while tapping the filled condom. “And that ladies, is how this new marvelous tool will help prevent any unwanted or planned pregnancies with our mates~”

She finished as she moved her hand off and noticed it was coated by Weiss’s love juices, the condom was glistening in her daughter’s fem cum and she wiped it off her shirt before looking up at the audience. “Those of you will be given an 8-pack box free before you leave, now- AH!” Willow was suddenly pushed down softly onto her back. “Theador what is the meaning of this!?” Willow yelled out as she was effortlessly pinned by the large Ursa, her clothes being torn off by his sharp claws and teeth. Her legs kicked in the air at his sides as she was stripped and she realized what was going to happen, Theador was an old grimm, meaning he knew more, and he knew that Weiss wasn’t bred due to the condom. That is a problem her product would encounter, if mates were older or learned they weren’t breeding their partners the- “Eeeeee~!” Willow’s thoughts were thrown out of funk as her pussy was suddenly stuffed by his cock and already it stretched her folds out similarly to her daughters. The elder Schnee completely forgot what she was thinking about as her pussy was fucked and railed into by the Ursa Major’s long thick cock. Pushing through her cervix as the Grimm knew what he wanted. To breed his mate full of cubs, his hips slamming down against her as she couldn’t really stop him. Not that she wanted him to, her loud moans made it clear. The audience didn’t mind either, watching a women with a powerful position getting fucked by her own mate was an amazing sight to behold, some women even scooted closer to get the chance to be with the dust crazed Grimm as his cock slid in and out of Willow’s cunt. She faced him as he licked at her face, running his tongue against her lips before pushing into her mouth as she let out more muffled moans. Sucking on his tongue as his balls smacked against her ass with each strong thrust. Her eyes began to roll up as her legs bounced in the air and before long her orgasm came, and following up with it her mate did as well. 

The Ursa Major soon let out a loud groan into Willow’s mouth as he shot rope after rope of cum into the Schnee’s pussy, pumping her womb full of his thick warm potent cum. She felt his tongue leave her mouth as hers stuck out to it. She let her head lay against the floor as her legs twitched in the air, her abdomen swollen but cum gushed out of her fucked cunt. Weiss was nearby and both Schnee women looked at each other, if they hadn’t fallen for the Ursai Major they would have now as he pulled out of the elder Schnee’s gaped cunt. She noticed the Grimm walking over to Weiss’s tired body planning to do what she did to Willow to her. Though willow didn’t mind, the lust clouded her mind enough for her to notice the audience scrambling to get the free new products, the dust more specifically. ‘Eh more profit for the company soon~’


End file.
